Sharon
by Sammalkorva
Summary: Just a little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just one little one-shot... not betaed..so mistakes are all mine. Let me now what you think.**

* * *

Andrea Sachs lay on the hospital bed. Sweating and panting, but happy. It was over and she had truly done it. Her little miracle had just few seconds ago born to this world. Little girl with dark hair and good set of lungs had arrived to her life. she had almost decided on abortion but then realized she had nothing to lose if she had this child. She was in great place in her life right now, but she had felt little lonely and empty so the one night stand and horrible mistake had turned out to be the best thing in her life.

"Sharon," She whispered to the baby when the little bundle was set on her arms. "My beautiful angel." The baby had dark brown hair and her eyes were going to be dark pearls for a while before she could see the real eye colour. Knowing though that the brown is dominant eye color so those black pearls were most likely to be brown. But there was this little chance that those eyes were blue reminding her of someone else she still loved. That night when she had slept with this man, had reminded her of another person. The white hair, that roman nose, those thin lips and oh, those icy blue eyes which had burned her skin while studying her outfit, her body. Yes, Miranda Priestly. Her ex-employer, who had been one of the most hardest persons to please. But Andy had done it and while doing so. She had fallen in love with the White queen. Which had been the reason why she had left the other woman on those steps in Paris. Her heart couldn't face the reality that one day Miranda would hurt her like she had hurt Nigel. The oldest friend which Miranda ever had. What would she do to a lowly second assistant whom she didn't see any other than just an employee. So, Andy had left so she could keep herself dreaming of a woman she loved and in her dreams the Queen of fashion loved her as much as she did.

She was feeding Sharon when there was a soft knock on the door. Soon there was Nigel's bald head peeking inside with a smile. "Hey Six." The man walked in and leaned to look at her angel. He gave Andy a kiss on the forehead. "She is beautiful." The man smiled and set his gift on the table near the window. "You really did good, kid." Andy offered the corner of her bed for the man to sit which the man took

"Yeah, I did." She smiled. Sharon had stopped eating and was now sleeping her lips around her nipple. Slowly and carefully she moved it out from the baby's mouth hoping not to wake her. "Nigel, I have request for you and now that you have right to say no."

"Ookay, what is it?"

"Would you be Sharon's godfather and legal guardian?"

Nigel was surprised. He thought that Andy might ask her sister or some of her older friends. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes, I want that." He could see fear in those brown eyes. "I want..Nigel.. I want you to be there for her. If something ever will happen to me. I want her to have safe place to stay and I trust you."

"Okay, thanks for asking. I'll be honored to be her godfather and guardian." He smiled honestly and he knew Andy had no idea how happy she just had made him. This was something he had always wanted. A kid, who to love.

"Plus she will need someone who will teach her how to dress to impress."

"Well then, aren't I the right choice then." Nigel smiled and staid for a little while longer before he had to get back to work.

Miranda had noticed how Nigel had been in his thoughts for a while now. The meeting on latest issue of Runway was important but the art director really wasn't paying any attention to it. So when the meeting was over she called Nigel to stay behind. For a minute or two she studied the fidgeting man in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Nigel was the only person in the world who was allowed to question her. "What is what?" He asked knowing very well that his odd behavior had been noticed.

"You know very well what I am talking about." Miranda's eyes went bluer. She was concerned and hoped everything was alright.

"Just some personal things. No biggy." The man said and tried to smile to ensure her, but he failed.

"Nigel. I do hope you understand that you are my friend and I do not ask if I wasn't concerned about you and you welfare."

"I do." He said and sat down. "I.. well. I have this friend who.."

"Is this about lover?"

"No Miranda, she…" The man shook his head. "She just had a baby and asked me to be the legal guardian."

Miranda took a moment to think Nigel's words. He has a friend who just had a child? She hadn't known Nigel had any female friends who would.. Her thought haltered. Could it be?

"Who is your friend?" She asked hoping to all gods that her hunch was right.

"You know as well as I do who she is." Nigel said. "Anyways. I said yes." The man stood up and was about to leave. "Oh, you should go see her."

"Why would I do something like that?" Miranda was surprised to hear her friend say so.

Nigel winked at her. "You love her as much as she does love you."

How on earth had he known how she felt for the younger woman. She had been in love with Andrea for so long that she really didn't know when it had started, but soon as she had admitted her feelings she had pushed Andrea away successfully. Hoping that she would find her way in her life, get married and make babies, become a successful writer. Obviously she had done so making Miranda feel her heart stop for second. Like she had lost something. A chance of her own happiness.

Then her thoughts went back to Nigel. He had said that Andrea asked him to be legal guardian for her child. It would only mean that Andrea wasn't.. her Andrea was alone in her life without a husband or wife to be with. Handle the stress which the baby would bring. That might be the reason why Andrea had asked Nigel's help. Well, she hadn't asked Nigel to help with the baby but she had asked her to be the child's legal guardian. Which could be as well call for help. Miranda was glad that Andrea had asked help, but for some reason she had hoped to be the one to help Andrea. She still could though. "Emily," she called. The new Emily walked in with ben and paper. "Yes, Miranda?"

It was late at night when she walked through the hospital to the maternity ward. She found the room which the nurse had said Andrea to be. Miranda didn't knock. Hoping not to wake the other woman and her baby. The room was dark but there was enough light for her to see the brunet and the baby. Andrea had taken the small infant in her arms and the baby was sleeping on the woman's chest. It was beautiful picture which Miranda would cherish in her mind for the rest of her life.

She sat down and studied the two with a smile. The child started to stir and fuzz and Miranda took the child in her arms. "It's alright, Andrea. I'll take care of her." Miranda whispered and the younger woman never woke up fully. "I love you, Miranda." The full lips told her stealing Miranda's breath. "I love you, too." She finally managed to say. The baby in her arms started to fuzz again so the little angel had all of her attention. She called the nurse to get her a bottled milk which the infant wished for. When the nurse came back with the bottle she had to ask: "Mind telling me what is her name?"

"Sharon." The nurse smiled. "It's good to see Andy has friends."

"Hasn't anyone else come and seen her and the baby?"

"Only Mr. Kipling. It was touch and go for some time for her and she did get really depressed. Luckily she had Mr. Kipling." The nurse left the room with a smile.

Andy woke up slowly. Sharon hadn't cried even once and she was surprised to find her chest empty. The nurses must have taken her, she first thought, but then she saw this familiar form near the window. The white hair glittered on the moon and that voice which Andy had missed for so long was humming softly. She was swaying slowly and looking at something in her arms. Sharon, She was holding Sharon. Andy's mind went numb. Why was she here? Why was she holding her daughter in her arms and humming to her?

"Miranda." She finally whispered. The older woman turned to her and smiled. "Hello Andrea."

"Wh-why are you here?"

"Because I want to be here, but I'll leave if you want me to." Miranda started to put Sharon down, but was halted by Andy.

"No, no I want you to stay." She smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"You are welcome." Miranda smiled and sat on the bed. She gave Sharon to Andy and looked like she wanted to say something. Do something.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

Miranda was nervous. She had never really been this nervous in her life. "I.. well.. I missed you and I… would love to spend some time with you."

"I would like that." With a smile she took a hold on Miranda's hand. "I missed you too."

For three months they had been friendly and Miranda started to feel little more than just friendly. She wanted more but she would accept only friendship if it meant to keep the younger woman in her life. The next move on Andrea's side was surprise. The other woman just entered her office and closed the door and waited for Miranda to notice her. When she finally lifted her eyes and saw the fear on those brown eyes she got up and hurried to Andrea. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Andrea said and just like that. Had kissed her. When she finally let them breath again, she said: "Now you can slap me and send me away. Ruin my life and black list me. I just had to do it before you kill me in frustration." Andrea was about to continue her rant but Miranda stopped her.

"Andrea, shut up!" The younger woman did so and as soon as she did so. She felt Miranda lips on hers. Showing her passion and love for the younger woman.

"I love you and don't you dare leave me again."

Andrea smiled. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Something more on Series of one-shots in Sharon series. Not betaed, but anyways.. let me know what you think.**

* * *

Andy was deadly tired. Her chest hurt after so many feedings. Her nipples were sore and she really didn't want to wear a bra and top of it all. Sharon was teething. There had been feaver for several days and she had felt two days ago one sharp tooth on her tender nipple. She was ready stop breast feeding.

Miranda had tried several ocations to have her way with Andy, but Andy felt herself ugly and she was dripping milk like a cow. She hadn't let the older woman touch her while she had dry humpped on the woman's thigh still her panties on. She wasn't bleeding any more but she knew her period could start any day now and that would be messy and she would feel humiliated beond the words. Oh, she loved being a mom, but she knew her new lover was getting frustrated her denying Miranda's needs. There were still few pounds for Andy to lose, but right now she was exhausted and she wanted to sleep, but Sharon had other ideas. She was crying like there was no tomorrow. Nothing was good enough for the little diva. Dippers had been changed, milk had been offered, cuddles, kisses and singing. Andy had been walking all day and night around her appartment, but nothing worked. She wanted to cry herself and almost did so when she heard a knock on the door. She prayed it wasn't some of her naughpors telling her to shut her kid up. To her surprise it was Miranda.

"Mi-Miranda?" She said and let the woman in. Sharon was still crying her little head red.

"Give her to me." Miranda said sternly but gently and Andy did. Just like that the screaming child fell silent and looked at Miranda with her own baby blues. Andy had gotten her silent whish for her baby's eyes. They were as blue as Miranda's. Relief filled Andy's body and a long sigh she collapsed on her couch. She leaned her head on her hands and felt a tear slip by her fingers.

"Thank God!" She said. "Thank you, Miranda for coming." The older woman didn't really notice Andy while she was talking sweetly and softly to Sharon which smiled and gooed back to her. "She obviously missed you." Andy had to smile. Those two were so cute together. She stood up and went to her sweeties. She kissed Miranda on her cheek finally getting Miranda's attention.

"Andrea, you look like something that cat dragged in. Are you alright?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Darling, take a nap. I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

"Miranda, you don't have to." Andy tried to say.

"I know, but I want to. Go take a shower and a nap. We will be fine, darling." Miranda gave her sweet kiss and shooed her to her bedroom. I am so lucky. Andy thought and disappeared in her bathroom. After some serious skin care she couldn't even think about putting any clothes on so she just grawled into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Miranda had let her lover sleep over four hours. Andrea had looked like a walking dead and Miranda had been missing Sharon so she had shooed the younger woman to take a break. Have a shower and have some sleep. The woman was gorgeus which she knew Andrea would never believe. Miranda had been in that same position herself and that was something really hard to believe. Even from the Queen of fashion.

Sharon had finally fallen sleep in her arms and she was now sleeping in her own bed. Miranda stood in Andrea's bedroom and studied hungrily at her lover. Oh, she wanted that woman in every ways. Slowly she started to move her clothes and moved to lay next to her very naked lover. She saw the woman's chest and those tender nipples. Oh, poor thing. She thought and started to shower her lover with small and tender kisses. Andrea stirred but didn't wake up on her ministrations so she continued. A small moan left those beautiful lips urging Miranda on her lovemaking. She was near her lovers wet core and she could smell the hot arrausal which made her sensors over load. Andrea had never let her this close to her body. She never had let her touch like this and Miranda had felt frustration as also rejection which had hurt her. She always didn't understand and it had made her feel like she wasn't wanted enough or trusted enough, but then she remembered being in the same situation when the twins had been Sharon's age. She had to show Andrea that she still was wanted as much as before. Maybe even more.

Miranda started to kiss those thighs which moved to give more room for her and there was that moan again. Andrea started to stir again and she was about to wake up. It was now or never. So she took a taste of those wet lips. She couldn't help than moan. Andrea tasted devine.

"Miranda, s-stop." Andrea had woken up.

"No, Andrea. Please let me love you." She yet again burried her face between those sexy legs. Andrea had trimmed little triangle which was something Miranda liked. Even if the woman had been tired and her hands full with crying baby. She still took care of herself.

"Oh, Miranda." Andrea moaned. "Oh, d-don't s-stop!"

She had no intensions of stoping. You never knew when Sharon would wake and that wasn't something Miranda wished for now. She wanted Andrea. No, she needed Andrea. Those moans grew deeper and needier. "Oh, God! Please!" Miranda wasn't sure what Andrea asked, but she pushed two of her fingers inside her lover. "M-more." Andrea asked and who was she to deny her lover. Soon she had filled her lover with four fingers. Andrea was panting and she was close. It didn't take much more for her to cum in Miranda's mouth. She drank every drop with hunger. When Andrea finally pushed her away from that delicious core. With a smile Miranda grawled up to meet her lovers full red lips.

"Thank you." Miranda said.

"Wha..."

"Andrea. I love you. I've missed you and I have wanted you for so long. So thank you for finally trusting me to have you."

Andrea smiled. "It is hard to say no when you are between my legs doinf ungodly things to me."

"Darling, please. Don't deny me anymore. You are beautiful and I want you. Every day. Every night. Every second as long as my breath will give me life to my beating heart. Let me be here." She touched Andrea's chest where her heart is. "Trust me not to hurt you."

Andrea's eyes were filled with tears.

"I do trust you and I love you." She kissed Miranda with tender passion. "It's just that I feel like a fat cow.. I.. I don't feel like I diserve someone as grogeus as you. The fashion queen who dictates who is beautiful and who's not."

"Then you should believe me when I say you are beautiful."

"I do, but you also love me. So you are required to say those things to make me feel better."

"Darling, you know my hapid isn't to lie. So please, believe me when I say you are beautiful in any ways I, the fashion queen can see."

Andrea took a moment to think.

Andy knew Miranda was truthful in her words. She had never been swepped off of her feet with words like Miranda just had. She loved the older woman so much, but her self-esteem was shitty at the moment. If she hadn't been dreaming about Miranda she would have woken up earlier and stopped Miranda by flipping her under and done her own sweet things to that macnificant body. But she hadn't and she had been overtaken by her lovers bleeding words. She couldn't have denied Miranda if she had wanted to. She gave herself to Miranda and trusted her then. Why was she still feeling scared? She had asked herself. Andy really didn't know why so she just looked at her lover and said: "Will you remind me when I get my hang ups?"

"Darling, I will remind you even then when you don't have your little hang ups." Miranda kissed her.

Andy flipped her lover under her. "Good." With a kiss she started to map out Miranda's body. "Now, it is your turn to moan and groan."

"Oh, I like the way you think." Miranda surrendered to Andy.


End file.
